


Miles Apart Inside

by DRHPaints



Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Robbie Wheadlan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Crime, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, crime couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: While he’s awaiting trial for murder, Robbie Wheadlan and his lover Abbi reflect on the saga of their relationship.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Female Character, Robbie Wheadlan/Original Male Character
Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



> I’m not sure how long this will be, but I’ll add tags as I go along.
> 
> For those who are curious, the title is derived from the lyrics to ‘Every Rose Has Its Thorn’ by Poison, because after all, this is Robbie we’re talking about <3

Staring at the slats of the bunk above him, Robbie’s cell mate rolled over again and Robbie sighed. Three months in the joint and he was stuck with a guy who had insomnia. Made it difficult to enjoy what little peace there was in this place at night, the only time Robbie could let his guard down and think. Closing his eyes, Robbie sank into himself, combing back over his memories.

He thought back to that first night. August. Hotter than Hades with a tension in the air that sizzled and cracked like an oncoming storm. Everyone Robbie encountered seemed tense, on edge, and he was no exception. Looking out from his apartment window, he decided to go out, have a few drinks, unwind. Robbie donned a pair of tight black jeans and a matching v-neck t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but he felt sharp as he pulled on his boots and strolled around the corner to Tommy’s.

Robbie noticed her immediately. Leaning against the brick wall, she puffed on a cigarette with blood red lips, heel-clad feet crossed, round hips straining underneath a faux-leather skirt and a faded White Snake t-shirt that did nothing to hide the fact that she was sporting an ample bosom. Dropping her cigarette, she crushed it beneath the toe of one heel and immediately lit another, tossing her wavy black hair over her shoulder.

Swaggering up confidently, Robbie tipped his head. “Hey, can you spare one of those?” He had a full pack in his back pocket, but she didn’t need to know that.

“Sure.” Exhaling a tumbling plume, she reached into her purse and unearthed a smoke, handing it to him.

“Got a light?” 

Nodding, she rifled in her purse once more and held out a lighter for him, flicking it three times without result, shaking it, and trying again. 

“Shit.” She beat the lighter against her hand. “Guess I have to get a new one. Just come here.” Holding her cigarette steady between her lips, she gestured for Robbie to lean in and his end met hers, igniting.

Taking a drag and exhaling, Robbie gave her a little salute. “Thank you kindly.”

“No problem.” She shrugged, turning back to face the street.

“So,” Robbie leaned back against the wall. “You got a name?”

Turning to him, she pursed her lips. “Who’s asking?”

Smirking, Robbie ran his tongue over his teeth on the inside of his mouth. “Robbie. Robbie Wheadlan.” He extended one large hand in her direction and she shook it noncommittally.

“Abbi.” She said simply.

“Abbi, huh?” His cobalt eyes trailed up and down her body. “That’s a sweet name.”

Abbi narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t call me sweet.” There was a rod of steel in her voice.

Turning to face her, Robbie leaned with one broad shoulder up against the wall. “What’re you, some kind of bad girl?” He smirked.

Tipping her head up defiantly, Abbi squared her shoulders. “Some people might say that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Robbie nodded slowly. “Well, you know...bad girls deserve to be punished.”

Studying him, Abbi inhaled a long drag and took her time releasing smoke rings. Robbie found himself wondering what else that curvaceous mouth could do. “Oh, and I bet you think you’re the man for that job, huh?” Her eyes trailed down his body, landing at his boots before bouncing back up to his sculpted face.

Robbie shrugged. “Maybe. How about I buy you a drink first?”

Nodding, Robbie gestured for Abbi to follow him. Tommy’s had the usual crowd. Folks playing pool, people half in the bag even though the night was young, and the always present bikers that everyone knew not to look at too closely, unless you wanted to get in a scrap you’d regret.

“Hey Tommy,” Robbie rested his elbows on the bar. “Can I get two fingers of bourbon, and whatever the lady is having?” He gestured with his thumb to Abbi.

“Triple whiskey.” She rapped her knuckles on the counter.

“Wow,” Robbie raised his eyebrows. “You don’t fuck around.”

Pushing her hair away from her face, Abbi smiled coyly. “Oh, I fuck around plenty.” Her sky blue eyes met his for half a moment before she faced the wall of bottles.

“Oh, ho, ho,” Robbie shook his head, grinning. “Keep talking like that and you’re gonna get yourself in trouble, girl.”

Drinks arriving, Abbi tossed hers back in one shot, gasping a little at the burn before facing him. “Maybe I’m looking for trouble.”

Eyeing her over the rim of his glass, Robbie drank deeply, the amber liquid searing all the way down as he examined Abbi’s expression.Taking the risk, he set down his drink, leaning into her space until Abbi could smell his rich, woodsy cologne.

“You wanna get outta here, bad girl?” Voice deep, dangerous, Robbie watched a shiver run over her.

“Yes.” 

Peeling a bill out of his wallet and slapping it on the counter, Robbie delicately placed his hand at the small of Abbi’s back and guided her out of the bar. 

“I live just around the corner.” He said and Abbi nodded, her heels clicking on the pavement. Robbie could feel his cock twitching as they walked up the stairs, and reaching his small apartment, he opened the door and they stepped inside.

Slamming her against the wall, Robbie wasted no time, fusing their mouths together, taking a fistful of her raven hair while he shut the door and fastened the four locks with his eyes closed. Abbi hummed against his mouth, a leg coming up to wrap around his waist as Robbie slid an eager hand up her creamy thigh, kneading her round ass. Lifting her, Abbi’s legs snapped shut around him and Robbie carried her across the floor to the bedroom, dropping them both onto the mattress. 

Massaging her breasts over her shirt, Robbie ground into Abbi through his jeans, his cock anxious for friction. Breaking their kiss, he pushed a streak of hair away from her face.

“Tell me what you want.” He stared into her eyes. “Tell me how you like it.”

A wicked smile adorned Abbi’s mouth and she surprised Robbie by snatching the hair at the back of his scalp and bringing her face close.

“Rough. _Hard._ You better fuck me so goddamn good I can’t walk tomorrow.” 

Nose flaring, Robbie’s eyes went wide and he smirked. “You got it, babygirl.” Without warning, he took Abbi’s shirt by the collar and tore it in half between his two sizable hands, flipping her over violently and casting the useless fabric aside.

Straddling her ass, Robbie grabbed her hair and tugged back until Abbi gasped and her back arched. 

“Is this what you want? Huh? Is this how you fucking like it?” Robbie growled at her through gritted teeth.

“Yes! Yes! _Please!_ ” Abbi panted, and Robbie stood for a moment to shed his jeans and boxers, pulling his shirt overhead. Grabbing a condom from his dresser, he returned to Abbi, shoving her skirt up to her waist and peeling off her panties, using the opportunity to slap her ass, but leaving the heels before guiding her to her knees. 

Dragging her up by the hair again, Robbie brought her back to his chest, kissing her neck and sliding his fingers between her thighs. Already wet and ready, Robbie circled her clit while he ground his hard cock into the crack of her ass, biting her neck.

“ _Oh fuck, fuck! Yes!_ ” Abbi moaned, hand coming back to pull on Robbie’s dark brown hair and rocking herself into his fiddling fingers.

Robbie took her earlobe between his sharp teeth. “Yeah, you like that? You like the way I touch you? You gonna cum for me, baby? Fucking cum all over my fingers, baby, come on.” Speeding up, as Abbi began to quake and tugged hard on the tendrils at the base of his skull, Robbie bit down on the spot where her neck joined her shoulder, perfect imprint of his round teeth left in her flesh.

Rolling her onto her back, Robbie lowered himself on top of Abbi, swiveling his hips so his stiff cock glided between the slick lips of her pussy while he caught her mouth once more in a passionate kiss. 

“You want me to fuck you, huh, babygirl?” Robbie spoke into the flesh of her neck, her collarbone, her breasts as he kissed and nipped all over her body. “You want my cock inside of you?”

“Yes, fuck, Robbie, yes! Just fuck me, _please!_ ” Abbi whined, swirling her hips up to his own, aching for his touch. 

Taking a tantalizing pause, Robbie took her face in his hand, tipping back Abbi’s chin and looking down at her. “If you want my cock you have to tell me. Tell me how much you want it.”

Breathing hard, Abbi stared up at him and licked her lips. “I want your cock so goddamn badly, Robbie. Fuck me with your big cock. _Fuck me._ ”

A self-satisfied smirk breaking over his wide mouth, Robbie rolled the condom over himself and rubbed his cock over her entrance, teasing her clit with the head for a moment before sinking inside. 

Robbie let out a deep hum and Abbi gasped as he acclimated to the tight pressure and she dealt with the stretch. Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, Robbie began to thrust into her, thumb positioned on her swollen clit and spinning in time with his movements.

Moaning beneath him, Abbi seemed to pause for a moment, bending forward and digging her nails into his broad shoulders. 

“ _Harder._ ” Robbie saw the fire in her lust-drunk eyes, and a snarl formed in the corner of his lip.

“Done.” 

Pulling back, Robbie flipped Abbi onto her face again, drawing her up to her knees and entering her unceremoniously. Pounding into her, he took both arms and held them behind her in one large fist, the other fingering her furiously.

“ _Like this, huh? Is this what you fucking want, huh?”_ Robbie shouted, hammering his hips forward recklessly.

Moans turning to screams, Abbi bounced helplessly on his thick cock. “ _Yes! Robbie! Just like that!_ ” Eyes rolling in her head, thighs shaking, she contracted around him and Robbie gasped, laying her flat on the bed and spreading her legs with a knee. With one hand he held the side of Abbi’s face down against the mattress, resting all his weight on top of her as he humped her furiously.

“ _Oh fuck, oh baby, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!_ ” Robbie mouthed a high, broken moan into her dark hair as his hips thrust forth erratically, cumming hard and melting into Abbi’s supple body, chest heaving. 

Rolling off, Robbie sat up against the headboard, and once Abbi composed herself a bit, she did the same. Rifling in the beside stand, Robbie brought two cigarettes to his lips, lighting both, his handsome face illuminated for a brief moment in the darkness of the room, and passed one to Abbi. Setting an ashtray between them on the bed, for a while the only sound was their puffing and all that could be clearly seen in the muted blue shades of the apartment were the alternating glows of their cigarettes, like stationary fireflies.

“So,” Robbie broke the silence, extinguishing his cigarette. “Did I deliver what you asked for, bad girl?”

Abbi chuckled lightly. “Exactly what I wanted. Feel free to punish me anytime.” Seeking out his mouth in the darkness, they exchanged a smoky kiss before snuggling up, Robbie drifting off to sleep on the notes of citrus, sweet pea, and smoke that wafted up to him from her onyx hair.

Waking the next morning, Robbie shifted and surprised himself for a second when he bumped up against another person. Events of the previous night flooding back to him, he grinned before getting up to use the bathroom and get some water. Emerging, Robbie saw Abbi sprawled out on her back, black hair a mess, breasts gently rising and falling, elegant legs spread wide. He couldn’t help but stare between her thighs, and as Robbie lay down on the lower half of the bed he had one thought: _Breakfast._

Using the backs of his fingers, he tenderly trailed over her lips, pressing a bit over the flesh that covered her clit and rubbing slightly, before parting her with two fingers. Making his tongue flat, Robbie licked up her slit once, looking up to her for a reaction, but Abbi’s breathing remained slow and deep. Using the tip of his tongue, he began circling her clit, reveling in her taste as Abbi grew moist beneath him. Soft moans began creeping out of her closed lips, but from all appearances she was still asleep when Robbie clamped his light pink lips around her clit and began to suck.

After a couple of minutes Abbi woke with a snort. “Wha—? Oh _fuck._ ” She moaned, hips twirling against Robbie’s sharp jaw, fingers weaving into his dark hair. Robbie dug his chin forward, mouth working her expertly and using two of his dexterous fingers to enter her, curving upward until he hit the sensitive patch of tissue.

“ _Oh Robbie! Oh fuck!_ ” Abbi cried, thrashing above him as her body tried to escape the intensity. Robbie used one broad palm of his spare hand to hold her pelvis down, forcing her to take it as he drew her engorged clit further between his lips. Abbi trembled uncontrollably, screaming his name and nearly ripping the hair from his scalp as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Continuing, Robbie opened his jaw, using as much of his mouth as possible to make her feel good, the sounds of her ecstasy making him hard and anxious to the point he found himself grinding his cock into the mattress. 

When he made Abbi cum again, her heels jittered against his back and she screamed his name at such a volume that Robbie was certain the whole building knew what they were up to. 

Emerging, he kissed his way up her body, and the way Abbi looked just then was burned into his mind forever. Black hair a nest, eyes heavy and make-up smeared, lips swollen, entire body covered in a splotchy pink flush. Robbie had never seen anything so damn beautiful and he knew in that moment he wasn’t going to let her go...

Laying on the narrow cot, Robbie opened his eyes, cheeks spread in a smile. He hadn’t noticed his cell mate move for the last ten minutes, and he was rock hard from his reminiscing, so he reached under his bed for his sock and took himself in hand; picturing Abbi’s hands, her mouth, her smell, how it felt to be buried so deep inside of her that he would forget she was a separate person. Biting his lip to maintain his silence, Robbie came quickly and rolled over to go to sleep, saddened at the poor substitute his hand made for the woman he loved. 

***

Hauling the groceries, one of the plastic bags split and cherries went tumbling down the stairs.

“Fuck!” Abbi frowned. She hoisted the bags still in her hands to the apartment, grabbed their large salad bowl, then went about collecting the strewn fruit. As she did so she remembered the time Robbie sat across from her at the kitchen table eating watermelon, trying to spit the seeds down her cleavage from a few feet away. He missed almost every time, mostly only succeeding in making a mess, but they’d laughed themselves silly just the same. 

Catching tears in her eyes as she picked up the last of the cherries, Abbi rose and made her way to the apartment. She didn’t like being home anymore. Not because it was a shitty building in a shitty neighborhood. It was, but that never bothered her before. Abbi worked hard to make the place cozy and pleasant once she moved in, decorating tastefully with what she could on their limited budget and keeping things neat. But now the tiny one bedroom was silent. The laughter and sounds of raucous love making that used to echo off the walls had evaporated, to be replaced by her sleepless nights of watching infomercials and crying into pillows. 

After she finished unpacking the groceries, Abbi looked around. On the far wall were two dried flower bouquets. The first one Robbie had given her and the last, both hanging upside down by twine bows. Glancing at her wrist, she ran her fingers lovingly over the silver moonstone bracelet he bought her. Well...bought was a strong word for it.

Thinking back, Abbi remembered the first job they pulled together. Robbie sprang it on her, apologizing profusely later, but she understood. He couldn’t help it. That’s just how his mind worked. Wherever he was, Robbie was constantly considering the angle, the score. So when the two of them were walking idly through the department store and an irresponsible jewelry counter clerk turned her back to take a personal phone call, Robbie’s eyes scanned the area before extending one long arm over the counter, swiping everything he could, shoving it down the front of Abbi’s bra, and drawing her in for a wild kiss before taking her by the hand and running out of the store.

Jumping into his Gray Ford Jabroni, Robbie screeched out of the parking lot while Abbi leaned over the center console, pawing at his jeans and releasing his stiff cock. The thrill always got Robbie excited, and as he grabbed Abbi by the back of her head, shoving her mouth down and groaning, he nearly swerved into oncoming traffic. 

Abbi took him deep, allowing drool to drip as Robbie’s hips began slamming against her face.

“ _Oh baby, oh fuck, your mouth. Just like that, don’t stop!_ ” Robbie gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white, crushing the speed limit without a care as the head of his cock burrowed into Abbi’s throat. Hollowing her cheeks and hurrying, Abbi could feel Robbie beginning to pulse against her tongue.

“ _Fuck, Abbi, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in your fucking throat._ ” With a strangled cry he pushed her head down as far as he could, jerking the wheel slightly to the left as she tasted his salty cum. When Abbi emerged, she wiped her eyes and mouth, seeing that they managed to make it home somehow.

Once inside, Abbi shook out her bra and they inspected their haul. Robbie looked it over, rubbing his lightly stubbled chin. Then he came and wrapped his arms around Abbi from behind, kissing her neck. 

“Pick your favorite.”

Abbi attempted to glance back at him over her shoulder. “What?”

“You pick the prettiest one, and that’s for you to keep.”

Shaking her head, Abbi spun in Robbie’s arms to face him. “Oh, honey, no. I mean, we should sell all of them. What with the rent, and the car needs a new transmission, and—“

But Robbie put a finger to her lips. “Nope. You deserve beautiful things.” He flashed her his wide, goofy smile that no matter how many times Abbi saw it, still made her weak. Kissing him, she chose the silver bracelet with the moonstones, not only because she found it truly lovely, but because of the whole lot she figured it was the one likely to net the least profit if they did try to hock it. Robbie hooked it around her wrist, and she’d worn it every day since.

Running her fingers over it now, Abbi swallowed hard. She would give up the bracelet, the flowers, hell, the stupid fucking bowl of cherries; anything, _anything,_ if it meant she could have one more day in Robbie’s arms. Glancing at the court date circled on the calendar, Abbi wiped the tears away from her face, hoping.


	2. 2

Anxiously advancing, Robbie waited with a number of other inmates in the mail line. It was his favorite part of the day, and he found his fingers fiddling against his thigh as he shuffled forward. 

“Alright, Wheadlan, Wheadlan…” the guard looked down, thumbing through the stack of mail in front of him. “Ah, there we are. Always something for you, isn’t there?” 

Nodding, Robbie accepted the thick envelope and grinned. “Thank you.” It was true. Abbi wrote to him daily, but every time Robbie stood in the slow moving line, a secret fear crept over his skin, whispering into his ear, telling him this is it, this is the day the letters will stop, the day she’ll finally walk away. Whenever that voice dripped its poison down the back of his throat, Robbie did his best to push it away, but the acrid taste remained.

Clutching the letter, Robbie walked quickly back to his cell. He would run, but he didn’t want to get a reprimand from the guards and risk getting his precious commodity confiscated. Making it to his bed, Robbie sat down and carefully opened the envelope. When he tipped it upside down to release the letter, several Polaroids tumbled to the ground.

“Shit.” Robbie exclaimed as he caught half a glimpse of their sordid content, scrambling to scoop them from the floor. Thankfully his cell mate was in the shower. Though a generally amiable man, Todd had a big mouth, and Robbie knew there were others inside who wouldn’t think twice about roughing him up for the sake of acquiring a few pictures of a beautiful, naked woman.

Tucking the pictures underneath his thigh for later, Robbie unfolded the paper and brought it to his face, inhaling. Unsure if he actually caught a whiff of Abbi’s perfume, or if it was the wishful thinking of his imagination, Robbie smiled as the memories of her scented hair swirled around him. Glancing at the door to see if his privacy would be interrupted, Robbie began to read.

_ Robbie, _

__

__ _ How are you, babe? I miss you terribly, of course. Went to Albertson’s today for groceries and it reminded me of the time we ended up in their parking lot at three in the morning after Paul’s party. We couldn’t stop laughing and you looked so sexy in your leather jacket. You laid me on the hood of the Jabroni and went down on me until I was screaming in the empty parking lot. _

__ _ When I got home I left the groceries melting on the counter, grabbed my vibrator, and got naked. I put my fingers in my wet pussy and started thinking about how much I miss your hands, and your tongue, and your big, thick cock. _

__ __

Noticing his sweating thumbs were beginning to smear the words, Robbie set down the letter for a second to wipe his hands on his uniform before resuming, licking his lips, heart beating fast.

_ I came so hard thinking about you, baby. I miss fucking you so much. The way you would tease me, and leave marks all over my body, and fuck me so hard I’d be sore for days. No toy can compare to your gorgeous cock. I miss touching you, and sucking you so goddamn badly. The way you would push me down, fucking my throat and moaning my name until I swallowed all your cum. Fuck, Robbie, I just want you. _

__ _ I hope you like the pictures. I’m sorry they aren’t the best quality, but I had to use the Polaroid because I didn’t want the people at the photo place seeing. Hopefully they make your nights a little easier in there. Please write back soon. _

__ _ Love you forever, _

__ __ _ Abbi _

__ Bringing the letter to his lips, Robbie closed his eyes for a moment before setting it aside, checking the hall nervously again to make sure his cell mate wasn’t on the way back before picking up the pictures. There were five snapshots of Abbi in various positions and states of undress. One she took was a closeup between her thighs, spreading herself with two fingers, pink and slick. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Robbie’s hands shook and his mouth filled up with saliva as he studied the small photo. But his favorite by far was a picture of Abbi with one of his belts around her neck, dangling herself topless from their headboard, light blue eyes staring right at him down the barrel of the camera. Cock throbbing, Robbie lovingly caressed her face through the image, biting his lip. Robbie reached back under his mattress to the secret hiding slot and shoved the photos deep inside. He knew there was still a chance they’d be unearthed in a cell toss, but Robbie couldn’t bear to destroy them.

Grabbing his towel and toiletries and holding it in front of himself to cover his massive erection, Robbie scurried toward the Cell Block C showers, grateful to see they were empty. Undressing and turning on the water, Robbie stood under the stream and sighed contentedly as the steam rose around him. Squeezing out a little conditioner, he encircled his thick cock and began pumping, remembering the first time Abbi let him choke her.

They’d been dating for a couple of weeks and Robbie had just scored big selling stolen cigarettes, so he surprised Abbi by making a reservation at Garufa. Robbie knew it was extravagant, knew it was a needless expense and Abbi would be equally happy if he took her to McDonald’s, but he told her to put on her best dress, dug out and dusted off his black blazer and tie, and they stepped out in style. 

Ordering a bottle of champagne whose name he couldn’t pronounce, they spent the night talking about their favorite horror movies and making fun of the snooty patrons who surrounded them, Robbie doing silly voices along to their far-away moving mouths to amuse Abbi, who laughed so hard the bubbly alcohol came out of her nose.

Paying the exorbitant check, Robbie walked out of the restaurant with his arm around Abbi, smiling broadly. She agreed to come back to his place, and for once he was extremely careful in removing her clothes, certain that her flowing red dress was one she wouldn’t appreciate being shredded like so many cheap t-shirts before. 

Once naked, Robbie was massaging her breasts and heating up as he ground his cock between her legs, when Abbi’s lips moved against his ear.

”Hey Robbie?”

Continuing to kiss her neck, Robbie spoke into her skin. “Yeah, baby?”

“Would you…” her nails lightly grazed his scalp as she played with his hair. “Would you...choke me? Maybe?”

Robbie felt his balls contract at the thought and he clenched his jaw. 

“Ooh baby girl, I have been  _ dreaming _ of the day you would say that to me.” A wide, mischievous grin cracked his face. “Now tell me…” He brought a hand up, fingers ghosting lightly over her collar bone. “How do you want to let me know if it gets to be too much?”

Already breathing through her mouth in anticipation, Abbi swallowed. “I’ll pinch your arm twice. Like this.” She demonstrated by plucking the flesh just above his elbow. 

“Okay then. And if I ask you a question, blink once for yes, twice for no, got it?”

Nodding, Abbi ran her tongue over her lips. “Got it.”

Robbie’s large left hand encircled her throat. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

With such a wide span, Robbie had no difficulty pressing the spots where Abbi’s neck met her jaw on both sides without putting any undue force on her windpipe. Pulsing his fingers, Robbie stared intensely at Abbi’s face. 

Other hand trailing down her abdomen, Robbie tilted his head questioningly. “You want me to touch you, baby?” 

Abbi gave him a slow blink and he smirked, parting her lips and rotating. Using his thumb, index, and ring finger, Robbie surrounded Abbi’s clit and began milking it, causing a squeak to rise from her restricted throat as she squirmed.

“Mmm, you like that, don’t you, baby?” Robbie’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Feels almost like when I’m sucking on that pussy of yours, doesn’t it? And I know how much you love that.” Again, Abbi’s eyes blinked. Continuing to tug on her swollen clit, Robbie studied her face as it reddened, eyes twitching and nose flaring as moans hummed up from her throat, Abbi’s pelvis rocking into his hand. After the first wave of her orgasm crashed, Robbie released his grip and Abbi gasped, inhaling oxygen and shaking as she dragged her nails over his back.

“ _ Fuck, Robbie! _ ” Voice weak, she brought him in for a kiss, anxiously scrambling for his cock and jerking him. Pushing her hand aside, Robbie grabbed a condom from the beside stand, tearing it open with his mouth and rolling it over his cock as fast as he could. 

Breath ragged, he rubbed the head of his cock tantalizingly over her clit. “You ready?” Abbi nodded and he entered her, immediately beginning to clap his hips violently into her thighs.

“ _ Fuck, Robbie, choke me! Fucking choke me! _ ” Abbi cried, and returning to her throat with a vice-like grip, Robbie glared down at her, face deformed with something akin to rage. Cobalt eyes aflame, nose flared, mouth a snarl, and sculpted jaw clenched; Robbie appeared almost bestial as he slammed into her, spare hand working the shocking wetness between her thighs.

“ _ Yeah, is this what you fucking want, huh? _ ” Robbie growled through gritted teeth, Abbi’s face progressing through hues of pink. “ _ You want me to choke you while my fucking cock is deep inside you, huh? You fucking love it, don’t you? Don’t you?!” _

Managing to blink, Robbie felt Abbi’s body constrict around him as she came again, seizing beneath him like a woman possessed, and he loosened his grip as her eyes rolled in her head, allowing her to gulp some air while he relaxed the progression of his hips.

Her hands rested on his lower back, guiding him lazily in and out of herself as she lay with her eyes closed, head on the pillow and chest heaving.

“Robbie, yes,  _ fuck. _ ” She sighed. “You fuck me so goddamn good. This is exactly how I wanted it.”

Tipping forward, Robbie kissed her mouth, her chin, her neck. Laying himself on top of her, Robbie slid his arms underneath Abbi and drew her close, hips swirling ever-so-slightly as his breath warmed her ear. “I wish I could fuck you forever.”

Pushing back up, Robbie began thundering into Abbi, fingers flashing between her thighs, coaxing her moans to screams.

“ _ Oh fuck, Robbie! Choke me! Choke me while I fucking cum! _ ” She gasped, and Robbie seized her throat, hammering into her voraciously until, with a strangled cry, tremors broke out and she once again strained around his cock.

“ _ Fuck, Abbi, baby! I’m gonna cum! _ ” Robbie whined, and—

“Do you want some help with that?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Robbie’s hand stilled around his cock and he looked around the showers. A man in the next stall was peeking at him over the divider, staring down at his hard cock. Robbie had been so deeply invested in his reminiscence that he hadn’t heard him come in, and as he saw the hungry look in the other man’s eye, he felt his face grow hot.

Dropping his cock, Robbie stared back at the man as rivulets of water cascaded down his body. Half of him wanted to reach across the divider and punch him for even looking, for even daring to suggest such a thing. But the other half…  _ Why did his eyes have to be precisely that shade of blue? _

Seeing that they were alone in the shower block, Robbie’s glance slid to the floor and he clenched his teeth before giving a slight nod. With a salacious grin the man strode over to Robbie, sliding the curtain aside and dropping to his knees, hands caressing Robbie’s thick thighs.

“Mmm, damn, you have a big cock, handsome.” He said, pumping Robbie with a fist.

Leaning back against the shower wall, Robbie closed his eyes. “Just...just shut the fuck up.” He guided the man’s head, moaning almost immediately as he took him down his throat. It had been too long since another person touched him, and Robbie was desperate as he put one hand on top and one hand underneath the man’s head and humped his face in a frenzy. Trying to somehow put his mind far away from what was happening and and also lose himself in the warm, wet sensations around his cock, Robbie called up images of Abbi’s curvaceous lips, how her head looked bobbing in his lap and the tone of her moans around his sensitive flesh when he was about to cum.

“ _ Fuck, I’m cumming. _ ” Robbie gasped with maybe half a second’s notice, but the man didn’t seem to mind, patiently allowing Robbie to nestle in the back of his throat. When Robbie’s hands fell away, the man spit into the drain, cum gradually being washed away by the water, and stood.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked Robbie up and down. “Let me know if you ever want some help again, handsome.” He winked.

Robbie glared. “If you ever fucking tell anyone, I’ll—“

“I know, I know.” The man rolled his eyes, and tossed a hand over one shoulder. “Don’t worry. I know when to keep my mouth shut. Surprisingly.” He glanced down at Robbie’s cock again before returning to his stall and proceeding with a shower. 

Unable to tolerate his presence, Robbie turned off the water and left the showers without finishing, pulling on his clothes hastily. When he got back to his cell he was still dripping and Todd was on the top bunk reading, lifting a lazy hand in acknowledgment. Nodding, Robbie laid in bed, feeling around for the squirreled away photos and slyly bringing them to light. Peeking at them, Robbie still felt his heart beat hammer, felt a twinge in his cock even though it had been mere minutes since he came.  _ Good, at least I know I’m not… _ But Robbie couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, even in his own mind.

Rising, he retrieved a pencil and notebook, deciding he would write to Abbi to get his mind off of what transpired. But as the point touched the paper, Robbie bit his lip.  _ What would she think if she ever found out? Would she be angry? Sad? Jealous? Maybe she would leave… _ A tornado of thoughts swirled through his brain, and Robbie cursed himself for allowing his dick to do the decision making.  _ But it wasn’t cheating, right? Not really… A lotta guys do that in here. It’s not a big deal.  _ Robbie tried reassuring himself. But then he flashed to the thought of Abbi with someone else. Abbi using someone to get off because she missed him so much. Abbi sweating and moaning and grinding under someone else’s hands. 

Robbie broke the pencil in half, breathing hard. Even imagining her with a woman, which typically he would find pretty sexy, made him jealous while in here. Deciding he would never tell her what happened in the showers, and that he would never let it happen again, Robbie ran a weary hand over his face and began to write.

***

As much as she hated her job at the telemarketers, Abbi had grown to hate her days off nearly as much. Spending her days being yelled at for interrupting people’s meals when she was just trying to do her job somehow seemed comparable to the long hours spent alone in the apartment, staring at the TV or anxiously waiting for the mail truck to arrive. Robbie wrote her every day, but because of glitches in prison mail forwarding, sometimes she wouldn’t get a letter for a couple of days, then she’d get two at a time, or they’d arrive out of order. One time she didn’t hear from him for a week, and she panicked when Robbie didn’t call on the phone, but it turned out he was being punished for a minor offense, and Abbi got a stack of seven letters at once that made her sob with relief the following Monday.

Seeing the truck approaching, Abbi rushed down the stairs in her pajamas.

“Hey there, Abbi.” Margaret the postal worker greeted her. “How you doing today?”

Abbi nodded. “Fine Margaret, how are you?” She curiously eyed the stack of mail in her hands.

“Oh doing well, thanks for asking.” Margaret peeled off a few envelopes and handed them to Abbi. Taking them and recognizing Robbie’s surprisingly tidy scrawl, Abbi beamed. “Must be a special man you got there.” Margaret gestured with her head. “You’re always looking forward to the letters.”

Abbi knew Margaret saw the return address, knew she was well aware Robbie was doing time, but her kindness seemed genuine. “Yes. He’s very special.” She smiled, thanking Margaret before heading inside, clutching the letter to her chest. 

Locking the door, she laid in bed and unwrapped the letter.

_ Abbi My Love, _

_ How’s my baby girl doing? I miss you so much princess. I think about you all the time. Thank you so much for the pictures. Espesially the one with my belt around your neck. I wish I could put my hand on your throat and fuck you so hard until your cumming on my cock. You make me so fucking hard baby. I cant stop thinking about fucking you and how much I miss holding you. I miss waking up next to you and the way you smell. I miss your hands and your mouth and your beautiful eyes. I miss everything. _

_ As much as I would hate to see you in here sometimes I think about what it would be like. I would fuck you up against the bars for everyone to see and make you scream so loud that everyone in the prison would know that pussy belongs to me. _

_ I miss the way you always laugh even when I say stupid shit. I miss how cute you look when you got angry at me and how hot wed fuck after a fight. I miss how you say my name when Im inside you. Your the only one who calls me Robert and I love you for it. _

_ Thank you for writing every day. It really gets me thru here and I look forward to it more than youll ever know. You make me so goddamn happy, Abbi.  _

_ Love you forever, _

_ Robbie _

Tears peppered the paper, smearing his words, and Abbi wiped her face. Folding the letter, she slid out the box from under their bed and added it to the sizable stack. 

Rolling onto her back, Abbi closed her eyes and her hand crept below the waistband of her shorts as she remembered the time Robbie first introduced her to his friends. 

The guys and their girlfriends were fun, amiable, and much like Robbie, a little on the wild side. They spent the evening drinking and having a few laughs, but at one point in the night Abbi noticed Robbie’s fingers tiptoeing across her thigh. She looked over at him, but he was engaged in a conversation with Dave, apparently oblivious to what his hand was doing as he crept up her skirt, petting her through her panties until the fabric was soaked and Abbi was gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles. 

Fingers weaving inside, Robbie teased her clit with precision while Abbi fought to maintain composure, trying to focus on a conversation with Tanya about where she’d gotten her new haircut, but was having trouble following along. Orgasm threatening, Abbi grabbed Robbie’s wrist and his deep blue eyes finally met hers, lips pursed. Withdrawing his hand, Robbie brazenly sucked his fingers into his mouth for the whole table to see, winking at her before throwing back the rest of his bourbon and returning to his chat with Dave.

When the night wrapped up, they fucked in the backseat of the Jabroni, careless of passing patrons as Robbie made her scream his name. Riding his cock with abandon, Abbi’s head hit the roof repeatedly as Robbie pounded into her, talented fingers twiddling her clit while he snapped forward from time to time to bite at her breasts, collarbone, neck; anything he could reach. Cumming for the third time, Abbi’s screams grew silent as she tightened around Robbie and he whined her name, rocking them back and forth on the torn faux leather seat. 

Gulping air, Abbi played with Robbie’s chestnut hair. “I love fucking you.” 

“I fucking love you.” Robbie breathed against her neck. Abbi tensed up around him, and leaning back she saw his open mouth working in silence. “I-I...I’m sorry.” Robbie swallowed, his eyes darting over her face. “Was that too...too much too soon?”

Abbi polished one of his prominent cheekbones with her thumb. “No, Robbie.” She shook her head. “I love you, too.”

“Yeah?” Robbie’s face was so earnest, so sweet as a wide grin exposed his little rounded teeth, that Abbi’s heart clenched.

“Yeah.” Smiling, she kissed him and Robbie wrapped her in his strong arms, holding her close and threading his fingers through Abbi’s ebony hair.

Hand stilling between her thighs as the last trickles of her orgasm washed over her, Abbi smiled, heady at the thought of how she’d managed to find a beautiful, caring man who loved her dearly. Rolling onto her side and holding a pillow to her chest, Abbi supposed it was just her luck that she couldn’t have him by her side.


	3. 3

Shaking himself awake, Robbie was sweating. The details of the nightmare ebbed, leaving behind wide eyes and his hammering heart. Robbie had always struggled with nightmares, but since coming inside they’d increased threefold. Before, when he would thrash in bed, Abbi’s delicate hands would shake him awake, her warm breath whispering against his ear, telling him it was just a dream, that everything would be alright. Holding him from behind, Robbie would tuck his long body into hers, lulled back to sleep by her comforting embrace.

Sitting up, Robbie rubbed his face and leaned out of his bunk to see if Todd was awake.

“Hey man, what day is it today?”

“Fourteenth.” Todd grunted.

Robbie shook his head. “No, what day of the week?” 

“Sunday.”

Nodding, Robbie stood and made his way to the phone line. It was Abbi’s day off. He didn’t like to ring often because of the cost of the collect calls, but he was desperate to hear her voice. During his first month inside, Robbie called almost daily. Then Abbi got the phone bill, and she had to go begging to her sister for money. Since then he made it a rarity, telling her that she should refuse it if things were particularly tight, but of course she never did.

Holding the phone to his ear, Robbie stood alongside the other prisoners in the phone bank as it rang.

“Hey there.” Came Abbi’s melodic voice over the line, and instantly Robbie’s shoulders dropped the tension he wasn’t aware they’d been holding.

Smiling, he leaned against the wall. “Hey there, baby girl. How are you doing, today?”

“Oh, just laying in bed, missing you. Wishing you were here with me.” Robbie closed his eyes, picturing her creamy skin rolling around on the sheets.

“Mmm, I wish I was too, baby. What would we be doing?” 

Abbi gave a throaty chuckle that reverberated straight down to the base of his cock. “Hmm, well you know how much I love it when you’re on top rubbing that big cock against me.”

Robbie nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Mmm, yeah I do. What else?”

“And maybe you put your fingers inside me while I start to stroke you.” He heard her breath speed up and Robbie could feel his cock growing hard under his prison-issues.

Taking a peek over his shoulder at the guard, he turned his face to the wall and lowered his voice. “Are you touching yourself for me, Abbi?”

“Yes, Robbie.” She breathed. “You’re getting me so wet.”

Smirking, Robbie rested a hand on the wall. “Ooh, bad girl.”

“You better fucking spank me then while I ride that thick cock.” Abbi let out a soft moan.

Biting his lip, Robbie shook his head. “I would spank that ass while I’m fucking your pussy so goddamn hard.” 

“ _ Yes, Robbie, fuck! _ ” The sounds of Abbi’s whining voice was making him crazy, and it took all his self-restraint not to rub himself against the wall like a degenerate.

Robbie made his voice deep and dangerous. “You gonna cum for me, baby? I wanna make you cum so fucking bad.”

_ “Fuck, Robbie! Robbie, I’m cumming! I’m cumming! _ ” Abbi cried, and Robbie dragged his nails down the wall. 

He listened quietly as Abbi’s shuttering breath slowly returned to normal. A beep came over the line, letting Robbie know he only had a minute left before their call would be cut short. 

“Fuck baby, I miss you so much.” He cradled the phone against his ear.

“Me too, Robbie.”

Robbie sighed. “I love you, Abbi. I’ll write you today.”

“Okay, so will I. I love you, too, Robbie.” Saying goodbye, they hung up and Robbie tried to hold his hands casually in front of himself to hide his stiff cock as he walked back to his cell.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Todd was gone, Robbie crawled into bed and pulled the thin blanket up to his neck, grabbing a sock and turning to face the wall. Fingers teasing his cock, he thought back to his first anniversary with Abbi.

Sweating, Robbie swung through the door of the flower shop and looked around. He’d been working on a construction crew for the last couple of weeks and it was rough, especially in August. Despite what many people thought, Robbie never had a problem with honest work. He was good with his hands, smarter than he looked, and didn’t have a problem buckling down and doing what needed to be done. Problems arose, however, when his temper got the better of him and he blew up at a superior, or the sight of an unmanned till proved too tempting. 

But as he bought Abbi a large bouquet of star lilies, the money in his pocket was legitimately earned and Robbie drove home with the music blaring, smile on his face.

“Hey baby, happy anniversary!” He called into the apartment. 

Abbi’s voice floated to him. “Happy anniversary! Be right out, just a minute.” Robbie’s body was weary from the day’s work so he flopped down on the couch, flowers in hand, and laid his head back. Eyes closed, he was starting to inadvertently drift when he felt Abbi’s finger trail along his arm. “Not too tired for your first present, are you?” 

Opening his eyes, Robbie saw Abbi standing before him in black silk lace lingerie complete with thigh highs and a garter. Eyebrows raising, he smirked. “Oh, I’m awake  _ now. _ ” Holding out the flowers, Abbi took them and inhaled, smiling.

“Thanks, hun. I’ll just put these in some water.” Her heels clicked to the kitchen and Robbie found himself following her, arms circling her from behind as she filled up a vase at the sink.

“Hot damn, you look sexy, baby.” He pressed his hips against her ass, half hard already as he cupped one of Abbi’s breasts. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Robbie was kissing her neck as she placed the flowers on the counter. Abbi spun in his arms, tracing his sharp jawline with a finger. “This isn’t the only surprise. Come on.” Biting her lip, she grabbed the fabric of Robbie’s shirt and pulled him toward the bedroom.

Once inside, she reached under the bed, Robbie admiring the view as she bent over, and Abbi popped up bearing four lengths of rope and a wicked smile.

Looping them over the back of his neck, Abbi drew him close. “Robbie, I want you to tie me up.”

“Oh  _ fuck yes _ .” Robbie kissed her, taking Abbi by the hips for a moment before slapping her ass and provoking a little squeal. “Lay down on the bed, princess. I’m gonna tie you up and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk until our next anniversary.”

Crawling back on the bed, Abbi chuckled. “Mmm, promise?” She spread her legs and Robbie started with an ankle, tugging the rope tight. 

“How’s that?” He asked, caressing her calf. 

Abbi tested it a bit. “Perfect.”

Nodding, Robbie proceeded to the next limb until he had Abbi splayed like a starfish. Undressing, he got on the bed and made a cage over her with his body.

“Hmm…” Robbie leered down at her from above. “Seems I can do whatever I want with you now, can’t I?

Abbi ticked an eyebrow. “I guess you can.”

Malevolent smile spreading over his handsome face, Robbie leaned back on his heels and took his time running his hands over every inch of her, starting at her ankles and working his way up to Abbi’s face until he ensconced his fingers in her hair, joining their lips, tongue exploring her mouth as he kissed her passionately and rested his weight on top of her. 

Abbi felt the column of his erection through the lace of her panties and angled her hips forward in an effort to gain friction, but Robbie lifted off.

“Hmm…” he considered her, trailing a finger down Abbi’s body. Much to his pleasure, Robbie noticed that her bra hooked in the front and the panties had snaps. Grinning, he unwrapped her like a gift, exposing her fully and caressing her breasts between his large hands. 

Moving down, Robbie petted her lips with his knuckles before spreading her open and languidly rotating a thumb around her clit. “Hmm, you like that, baby?” Robbie watched as Abbi’s mouth fell open. “You like it when I play with you nice and slow?”

“Yes, Robbie.” Abbi breathed. “Fuck yes, that feels so good.”

Bending down, Robbie exhaled his warm breath on her sensitive skin before flicking her clit with just the top of his tongue. “How about if I eat you, huh?” Taking a few laps, Abbi’s pelvis rotated against his sturdy jaw before he pulled away. “You want me to make you cum with my mouth?”

Abbi whined, drawing her knees together as much as she could in her restricted position. “Yes, Robbie,  _ fuck. Please. _ ” 

Robbie chuckled, swiping his fingers through her wetness. “Ooh, baby, I love it when you beg for me.” Face between her thighs, Robbie took her clit between his lips and began to suck, humming around her before hooking three of his lengthy fingers inside and pressuring the soft tissue that made Abbi twitch uncontrollably. 

“ _ Oh Robbie! Oh fuck! _ ” Abbi screamed, straining against the rope which dug into her pale skin as she tried to fuck herself harder onto his fingers and force herself against Robbie’s eager face. Feeling her flutter around him, Robbie lessened his ministrations for a moment, biting the inside of her thighs, causing Abbi to gasp in delight. 

Tracing her navel, Robbie gave Abbi half a moment to recover before he dove in again, licking and sucking her like a man consuming his last meal, one hand clamped on her hip to keep her against his face while the other managed to get four of his large fingers inside, hooking into her and thrusting his arm violently so that with every pulse a high shriek escaped her. 

“ _ Fu— _ “ Abbi couldn’t even manage the single syllable as lights popped behind her eyes and her body rattled on the mattress, dripping down Robbie’s wrist. Allowing her body to settle, Robbie got up and wiped his face, positioning himself between her legs and elevating Abbi’s hips slightly.

“Can I fuck you now, baby?”

Awash in a daze of lust, Abbi didn’t open her eyes, muttering a faint, “Yeah.” As her head lay to the side. Blinking, Robbie leaned down and took her chin in his hand. Then he cracked his hand across her face. 

“ _ Look at me. _ ” 

Abbi’s eyes flew open and Robbie stared down at her, gaze narrowed and nose flared. “You want me to fuck you or not?”

Red cheeked, Abbi nodded. “Yes, Robbie. Fuck me. Fuck me  _ hard. _ ”

Grinning, Robbie surged forward and used both hands to guide Abbi’s hips around him for a moment before replacing his thumb over her engorged clit.

“ _ Oh fuck, Abbi, you feel so good _ .” He moaned as he raged forward, bed frame shaking dangerously beneath them. Abbi was screaming his name again, and grew tight and trembling, wrists and ankles chafing heavily under the ropes. Looking at her, Robbie saw her blood red mouth agape, breathing hard.

“Can I…” he swallowed, chest heaving. “Can I please fuck your face, baby? I want to cum in your pretty mouth so goddamn bad.”

Abbi met his eyes and nodded. “Yes. Robbie, fuck yes. Get your cock in my mouth now.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Robbie pulled out and scrambled up the bed, one knee on either side of Abbi’s head as he held the tip before her. Abbi opened her mouth and he sank in to the hilt.

“Ah  _ fuck. _ ” Robbie moaned, rotating his hips a little to feel the inner surfaces of her throat before he began slamming her head down into the mattress. “ _ Oh Abbi, baby, your fucking mouth. Fuck, FUCK! _ ” The sensation of suction was overpowering and with a high, mangled moan, Robbie’s body curved around her face, shuddering as his cum leaked out.

Dismounting, Robbie brought a hand to his sweaty forehead, using a corner of the sheet to wipe Abbi’s face for her before standing on wobbly legs and untying the knots. Noticing the angry abrasions on her wrists and ankles, he kissed her forehead. “Hang on.” Disappearing in the direction of the bathroom, Robbie emerged bearing a tube of anti-inflammatory cream. Jumping back in bed and starting at her ankles, Robbie applied with tiny, delicate circles, concentration intense as he made sure to cover every inch of broken flesh.

“So,” Abbi said once he’d finished applying the cream and she was comfortably nestled in his arms. “One year, huh?”

“Yeah.” Robbie smiled at her, brushing his lips against her temple. “First of many.”

Managing to polish himself off before Todd returned, Robbie tucked his cock back in his pants, breathing hard. Only 17 more days until he found out his fate at the hearing, and Robbie would know once and for all if he would ever have Abbi in his arms again.

***

Abbi despised taking the bus to work. It was dirty, loud, and more often than not contained at least one unruly passenger. In fact, last week a man had gone so far as to fall asleep on her halfway through the trip, and when Abbi tried to elbow him awake, he just snorted and went right on drooling down her shoulder. But when Robbie went inside, he insisted she sell the Jabroni, and frankly, she’d had no choice but to take him up on the offer.

Staring out the window as they made the slow progress to the telemarketing building, the bus came to a stop outside of a park and Abbi spotted a young couple having a picnic under a tree, beaming as the man passed a half sandwich to the woman. 

Smiling, Abbi remembered an afternoon when Robbie leaned in incredibly close to her napping face and shouted. “Hey baby,  _ WAKE UP! _ ” 

Startled, Abbi woke and tried to shoot out of bed, flailing and tangling herself in the sheets, which resulted in her flopping back down uselessly. Robbie broke into a peal of giggles, left eye squinting, slapping his knee and rocking back and forth as his foot stomped on the floor.

“Oh, you think you’re  _ real _ funny.” Abbi shook her head, grinning as she fought to extricate herself from the fabric. “Why did you wake me up?”

“It’s a surprise.” Pinching her ass, Robbie winked at her. “Come on. Get dressed.”

Pulling on a yellow summer dress and white flats, Abbi joined Robbie in the living room. “Okay, what’s the surprise?”

Robbie wagged a finger in front of her. “Nuh-uh. You’re going to have to wait. Come on.” Taking her by the hand, he led her outside to the car, but before opening the door for her like he always did, Robbie pulled a long strip of fabric from his back pocket. “Okay, close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Like I said.” Robbie grinned. “A surprise.”

Abbi rolled her eyes, but played along, allowing Robbie to blindfold her before he guided her into the car and did up her seatbelt. Cranking the music, she heard him sing along slightly off-key, voice breaking as Robbie fought to hit the high-notes of his favorite hair metal groups, causing Abbi to chuckle.

They’d been driving for a long time, Robbie’s hand kneading her thigh as the late Spring air whipped through the windows when she heard gravel crunching under the tires and the car slowing. 

“Wait here for a few minutes, okay baby?” Robbie kissed her cheek, and through the window she could hear him open the trunk, hauling something out of it, muffled sounds of tinkling and Robbie’s footsteps, and the occasional muttered, ‘ _ Shit’ _ s and ‘ _ Fuck’ _ s as whatever Robbie was doing apparently provoked mild frustration.

“Alright, baby.” The car door opened and Abbi felt Robbie’s hand at her shoulder. “Come on.” Robbie led her carefully, but Abbi still extended a hand cautiously in front of her, afraid of tripping. Guiding her hips, Robbie positioned her, wrapping an arm around her from behind before resting his chin on her shoulder and removing the blindfold. “And...surprise!”

Abbi gasped. Robbie had set up a lovely picnic, spread underneath a gorgeous weeping willow on a hill that overlooked a field abloom with purple and yellow wildflowers. A ways in the distance Abbi could see a lake, the late afternoon sun sparkling on its cerulean surface. Turning in a circle, it looked to Abbi like there was no one around for miles.

“Oh Robbie, it’s  _ perfect. _ ” She took his face in both hands, kissing him. 

Robbie brushed her hair away from her face. “I’m glad you like it, Abbi.”

Sitting down on the blanket, he cracked open a container of strawberries and offered her some. They spent the afternoon languorously eating, talking, and making each other laugh. Evening started to approach, and Robbie gestured in the direction of the lake. “Wow, look at that sunset. Beautiful.” He was right. Abbi gazed on as burnt orange, purples, and pinks dappled the surface of the water.

“Yeah, it’s lovely.” She smiled.

Robbie eyed her meaningfully. “You should take a closer look.” Abbi wasn’t sure why, but she nodded, standing, and took a few steps across the grass. A warm wind blew back her hair and the distant sound of crickets made her feel peaceful as the colors of the sky deepened.

“Beautiful.” She whispered to herself.

“Abbi…”

Robbie’s voice was soft, and when she turned around, Abbi saw him kneeling before her, small velvet ring box extended in one trembling hand, his deep blue eyes searching her face.

“Abbi, will you marry me?”

A shaking hand rising to cover her mouth, tears began to fall down her face before Abbi could choke out a, “ _ Y-yes! _ ” Robbie hopped to his feet, throwing his arms around her, both of them somewhere between laughing and crying as their mouths met.

Wiping his face, Robbie tried to put the ring on her finger, but was still quaking so badly he dropped it in the grass.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He chuckled, and they both groped around on the ground until he found it, managing at last to get it on Abbi’s hand. 

Silver braided band with what looked to be a diamond, framed by sapphires, Abbi clutched her chest. “Oh Robbie, it’s so gorgeous. Where did you get it?”

“Well…” Robbie scratched the back of his head. “I got it.” He shrugged. Understanding, Abbi tugged on the front of his shirt and met his lips. 

Lowering her to the ground, Robbie laid on top of her, notching himself between Abbi’s thighs and pushing her panties aside with his hand. He stroked her for a few minutes before unzipping his pants, breaking their kiss to stare into her eyes. 

“I love you.” Robbie breathed.

Abbi pushed back his dark hair. “I love you.”

Entering her, Abbi’s legs locked around his waist and Robbie joined himself to her, forehead pressed against her own, lips constantly whispering, “ _ I love you. I love you. I love you.”  _

Crashing into the cliffs of their ecstasy together, Robbie and Abbi clutched one another close as tinkling stars blinked into existence overhead.

Looking down at the ring on her hand as the bus rolled forward, tears stung Abbi’s eyes. They were still planning the wedding when Robbie got picked up for the murder charge. In fact she’d just bought her dress two days before, brimming with excitement, and now she had to bury it in the back of the closet so its white lace wouldn’t mock her every time she lay in their empty bedroom. Getting off at work, Abbi sighed, wondering when she would be able to finally join her life to the man she loved. 

  
  



	4. 4

Leg bouncing anxiously, Robbie stared through the shatter-proof glass at the dingy green door, waiting for it to open so he could pick up the phone and talk to Abbi face to face. Doing what he could to make himself presentable, Robbie fingered the shaggy hair at his collar and frowned, but he didn’t trust anyone other than Abbi or himself to cut it, even on the outside, so with a sigh he let it go.

Staring at the receiver that would soon be grasped in her delicate ivory hand, Robbie flashed to that awful night. The night when he walked out of the gas station, lighter poised over a fresh smoke and hand just about to open the door of the Jabroni when a booming voice called from behind.

“Police! Down! Get on your knees! Hands up! Now!” 

Spinning around, cigarette flying from his lips, Robbie saw a hulking officer pointing a gun at him in a slight crouch. Mind flipping through ideas, he considered bolting, zig-zagging through the parking lot and jumping a fence, considered trying to slide backward into the Jabroni and screech away. But then he thought of Abbi’s weeping face when they told her he attempted to outrun a bullet and failed, and slowly Robbie’s hands rose as he knelt to the ground.

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, they finished processing Robbie, and with ink-stained fingertips he was allowed to make his one phone call.

Ringing, he hoped she hadn’t gone out with Tanya or wasn’t asleep already, but Abbi answered with a cheery, “Hello?”

“Hey baby.” 

“Oh hey, Robbie, where are you? I thought you were just getting smokes.” 

Robbie swallowed. “I, um...I’m not gonna be coming home tonight, Abbi.”

“Oh, are you staying over at Dave’s?” 

Gripping the phone, Robbie gritted his teeth. “No, princess, I’m, um...they picked me up. I’m in jail.”

“Oh.” Abbi was quiet for a moment. “Well, I’ll call the bondsmen. Or Tommy. How much is it this time?”

“Baby, there’s…” Robbie fought to keep his voice steady, but he lost. “There’s no bail this time.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” he was trembling. “They’re charging me with murder. No bail.”

The silence at the other end of the line was deafening. When Abbi finally spoke, her voice was thick. “But...but when will you be coming home?”

“Baby, I think,” Shaking, Robbie turned himself into the wall so the other men wouldn’t see as tears streamed down his face. “I think it’s going to be a long time.” Abbi’s sobs radiated over the line and Robbie curled over the phone box, chest constricting and tears dripping from his nose as he repeated, “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ ” 

“Wheadlan.” Red-eyed, Robbie looked up and saw the guard tapping his watch. 

The aching sounds of Abbi’s grief piercing his ear, he murmured, “Goodbye baby. I love you.” But Abbi was so distraught she was unable to catch a breath to respond before he hung up. Staring, Robbie’s sadness died, giving birth to a roiling rage. Snatching the phone, he tore the cord with a roar, bashing the box mercilessly with the black receiver and the fist of his other hand while the guards frantically tried to unlock the cell. It took three of them to restrain him, bloody knuckled and screaming, and when it was over the phone was useless and Robbie had two broken fingers and a boxer’s fracture that took longer to heal than he expected.

Glancing at the clock now, Robbie expected Abbi to stroll through the green door at any minute. Sifting over the events of that day always made him feel sick. Abbi never asked him if he did it, if he was guilty, and he never told her. But Robbie had a feeling that even if he were honest, Abbi would stay by his side.

Door finally opening, Abbi was the fourth one through and Robbie sat up straight, beaming. She wore an incredibly short, tight purple dress and he could clearly see her nipples through the thin fabric. Robbie loved that she went to the trouble of getting all gussied up when she came to see him, which unfortunately wasn’t often. It was over a five hour drive to the prison, and she had to borrow Tanya’s car, which wasn’t the most reliable, so in the months he’d been inside this was only their fourth time meeting face to face.

Picking up the phone, Robbie put his hand to the glass and Abbi did the same. “Hey baby, how are you? You’re so beautiful.” 

“Hey Robbie, thank you. I’m...well, I’m here. I’ve missed you so much.” Smiling sadly, Abbi folded her lips and dragged her fingers over the glass. Robbie knew there were other joints where you could actually meet your visitors at little tables, could hug at the beginning and end, were even allowed one kiss. He’d done a short stint in one in his early 20s, but he’d been single at the time, so the only person visiting Robbie was his connection. Desperately he wished he could transfer to a place like that now, so he could hold Abbi for even a moment, smell her, touch her…

“How was the drive here?” Studying, Robbie watched as Abbi tossed her hair over her shoulder. He’d almost forgotten the way she would twist the end of a strand absentmindedly between her thumb and forefinger.

“Well,” she sighed. “Okay, for the most part. Stopped at a gas station around half way and some lech made a pass at me. Gave him the finger and told him to fuck off though.”

A fire flared up in Robbie at the thought of another man approaching Abbi when he was trapped inside, unable to do anything about it, but he also knew she could take care of herself. “That’s my bad girl.” A slow, proud smirk spread across his face. “You fucking show ‘em who they’re dealing with.”

“You know it.” Abbi puckered her lips at him. 

Beaming, Robbie stroked the glass lovingly with his thumb. “So how’s work going? You managing to make ends meet alright?” 

Abbi lifted a hand, teetering it back and forth in the air. “Yeah, for the most part. I mean, it’s a shitty job and I hate it, but it pays the bills.” She shrugged. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Robbie shook his head. “I should be there to help.”

Abbi frowned. “Don’t worry about that now. You have enough to deal with, what with the trial coming up.” They grew silent for a moment as the tension of the upcoming hearing settled over them before Abbi cleared her throat. “So, how are you doing? Are you staying safe in here?”

Robbie nodded. ”Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Nobody’s really tried to fuck with me much.”

“That’s because you’re such a _hard_ man.” Abbi lifted an eyebrow, running her tongue over her teeth.

Leaning forward, Robbie pursed his lips. “Sure as fuck am.”

Abbi glanced around, waiting for the guard to get past them on his circuit before tugging down the front of her dress in a flash, smiling coquettishly as she readjusted herself.

It was only an instant, but it was burned on the back of Robbie’s eyelids. Cock half hard, he groaned. “Oh _fuck_ , baby girl, I wanna touch you so goddamn badly.”

“Me too. Fuck, Robbie.” Abbi bit her lip. “I miss your hands on me. And your mouth. And I want to ride your cock so fucking hard.”

“Yeah, baby? You want me to fuck you? You want me to cum inside that tight pussy?” Robbie’s lip twitched as he leaned in, forehead almost touching the glass, rock hard under the table.

Abbi’s chest rose and fell. “Fuck yes, I want your cum Robbie. I want you to fill me up.“

“Yeah, Abbi, take it. Take all my cum. I know you fucking love it, you love when I—“

“Hey, Wheadlan!” Barked the guard. “Keep it PG-13, alright?” Eyes snapping up, Robbie saw they’d been caught, the burly man hovering over his shoulder.

Nodding, Robbie turned back to Abbi, rubbing his face and they both broke out laughing. “Sorry, baby. What can I say? Seeing you just gets me so riled.”

“Me too.” Abbi smiled. “I’ll probably have to touch myself in the parking lot before I go home. No way I’ll make it the whole five hour drive.”

“Oh _fuck._ ” Robbie laid his head on the table. “That’s so fucking sexy, baby. Thinking of you with your hand between your legs in the car.”

Abbi’s tongue darted over her lips. “I can’t help it. You get me so hot Robbie.”

“I want you to call out my name when you’re doing it, okay?”

She nodded. “Of course. I always do.”

“Good girl.” Robbie pouted his lips at her. “Bonus points if you do it with the windows rolled down.” He made his eyebrows dance and Abbi giggled.

Time drawing to a close, they mirrored one another’s hands against the glass, so many things to say, and yet all that could encompass them were murmured, “I love you’s.” With a soft goodbye, Abbi hung her head and left, Robbie’s eyes trailing after her as the green door swung shut.

***

Chains clanking between his wrists and ankles, the day finally arrived. The trial. Robbie fidgeted as he sat in the chair next to the public defender, a wisp of a man with gray balding hair who’d never struck Robbie as particularly competent. The first time they’d met he’d completely mistaken Robbie’s case for another, questioning him about some grand theft auto in Tucson, but asking around Robbie heard it was typical of all public defenders, and requesting a new one would likely only serve to prolong his stay.

Sitting almost directly behind him, Abbi wore a modest blue dress and looked stunning. When he entered the courtroom, Robbie had a couple of moments before proceedings began and he rushed forward. Lips fusing, Abbi’s arms wound around his neck, hands in his overlong hair, and though the restraints preventing him from holding her were torturous, being surrounded once more by her touch, her smell, her taste, made him light-headed and Robbie’s lawyer had to pry them apart as the judge entered the room.

Robbie tried to keep his expression neutral as the jury looked on. He couldn’t get a sense of how things were going. At some points it felt like clouds of doom were rolling in, at others like the tide was turning in his favor. 

Finally they wrapped up and the jury filed out to deliberate. Robbie’s lawyer leaned in, “This could take a while. I’m going to grab a sandwich. Do you want anything?”

Robbie shook his head. He was too anxious for food, and he knew coffee would only make things worse. Lawyer leaving, Robbie twisted in his chair to face Abbi.

“So, what do you think?” Robbie leaned as far toward her as he could manage. 

Abbi stretched out, curling her fingers around his arm. “I just don’t know.” She shook her head. “What about you?”

Robbie shrugged. “Same. We’ll see I guess.” They stared at one another silently, Abbi rubbing small circles into his arm as the lawyer returned. Attempting to chat to pass the time, every conversation seemed to hit a wall and die away as they waited. 

After about an hour, the jury shuffled back in along with the judge. Heart beating fast, Robbie was asked to rise. 

The judge turned to the foreman. “And in your deliberations, what verdict did you reach?”

Standing, the foreman cleared his throat, reading from the paper in front of him. “In the matter of ‘The State vs. Robert Wheadlan’ we the jury find the defendant guilty—“

“ _NO!_ ” Abbi’s scream tore through the courtroom and into Robbie’s heart like a dagger, he swayed on the spot, blood draining from his skin, unable to properly grasp the table due to the chains. Mouth opening, he thought he might vomit as Abbi fell to the floor sobbing behind him, sounding to Robbie like she might start hyperventilating. Robbie couldn’t turn around, couldn’t look at the profound misery he’d inflicted on this woman he loved because of one stupid flash of anger and impulsivity. 

Words like ‘ _first degree murder_ ’ and ‘ _life sentence_ ’ floated to him, but Robbie barely processed them before a guard took him by the arm and began leading him from the court room. It was then that he turned, seeing Abbi on her knees, one hand gripping the railing, red eyes looking after him.

“Abbi…” eyes burning, he struggled against the guard, fighting to get to her.

“Robbie,” she stood, wiping her face. “I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you.” Her voice rang out to him as a second guard dragged him back, tears stinging as a heavy door blocked Abbi’s beautiful, sad face from Robbie’s view.

***

Coming to the end of the lengthy drive, Abbi chewed her lip. As of late, Robbie’s letters had developed a somewhat distant tone she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Still writing every day, still erotic and loving, there was a flatness to them. And as she stood in the waiting room adjusting her dress, Abbi was concerned. 

Walking in and taking the chair across from Robbie, she picked up the phone and smiled, but she noticed he looked different. Thinner than she remembered, Robbie’s cheekbones and jawline were especially crisp, and his skin had a gray pallor that was alarming.

“Hey baby.” Robbie said, lifting a weary hand to the glass. “How are you doing?”

Abbi pressed her hand toward his. “I missed you, Robbie. How are you? I’ve been worried about you. You seem a little...rough.”

Robbie nodded. “Yeah, I guess it’s been a tough few weeks.”

“Did something happen?” Abbi tilted her head. 

Shaking his head, Robbie sighed. “No, but I, um...I’ve been thinking about things and we...we need to talk.”

“What about?”

Gripping the phone, Robbie bit his lower lip. “Look, I, uh...I know you’ve said...you’ve been saying you’ll wait and all while I’m in here, but…” he swallowed, looking down at the table and tapping it with his fingers. “But I can’t let you do that. You’re young and beautiful and I can’t, I can’t be selfish and ask you to live half a life.” Robbie shook his head.

“Robbie, why are you saying this?” Abbi blinked, pushing her hand more firmly to the glass. 

“It’s just not, it’s not fair to you, Abbi.” His voice started to shake. “So I need to let you go.” Looking to the ceiling, Robbie blinked rapidly, mouth hanging open. “And you...you’ll find someone else. Someone better.”

Tears streaked down Abbi’s face. “Robbie, _no. No!_ There is no one else! I only want you! Stop this now! _Stop it!_ ”

But Robbie proceeded as if he couldn’t hear her, voice thick and eyes shining as the phone trembled in his hand. “And you should sell that ring to help out with things. But don’t, um…don’t go to the place on 14th street, you know they’re a rip off.” He nodded, looking away. “I’ll always love you, Abbi. Goodbye.” Clenching his jaw, Robbie hung up the phone and stood quickly to leave.

Pounding against the glass, Abbi screamed. “ _Robbie! Robbie, no! You can’t do this to me, Robbie! Wait!_ ” But wiping his face, Robbie approached the guard and disappeared through the opposite door. 


	5. 5

Sighing, Robbie laid back on the narrow cot and closed his eyes. It was his third day in solitary, but unlike most inmates, Robbie found it tolerable. Aside from the dingy conditions, rationed food, and uncomfortable bed, Robbie had no problem being left by himself. Robbie had a spectacular ability to disappear inside his own mind for hours at a time. He supposed his exceptional imagination grew as a result of all those times when his father and mother were screaming at one another while Robbie was little and he needed a safe place to hide. The only safe place Robbie had was in his own head.

Going there now, Robbie found himself thinking of Abbi. Over the past few weeks he tried to stop, told himself that if he kept picking at the scab it would never heal, but even if Robbie managed to push her out of his head for a couple of hours during the day, Abbi came unbidden to his dreams, like a siren calling him to the depths of desire. 

And still her letters arrived. Every day. Full of begging, pleading. Robbie wanted to throw them away, wanted to shred them and never look at the longing words, the way she always crossed her t’s with the slightest of swoops. But he couldn’t bear to do it. Never responding, Robbie simply added the letters to his stack.

Turning to face the wall, Robbie wasn’t receiving his mail in solitary, of course. A man had cut in front of him in the lunch line on Monday and Robbie exploded, smashing the tray overhead and beating him into the ground until two guards peeled him off. Robbie still had four days to go, and he imagined there would be seven letters waiting for him when he emerged. He hoped she would stop though. Hoped Abbi actually would find someone else, forget he was rotting away inside and live the life she deserved.

But then another part of him, a deeper part, didn’t. Robbie cradled that part, not examining it too closely, but it kept him from doing some of the worst things. Kept his eyes from lingering overlong on the men hunched around needles and spoons, kept him from saying yes when yet another tough guy asked him to join their crew, kept him from studying the edge of a razor far too closely…

Hugging himself, Robbie thought about how Abbi appeared when she was riding on top of him, hips rolling, head thrown back. The way she would look down at him sometimes, eyes like the sky at sunrise, smiling in between panting breaths. One time she’d been bouncing on his cock with such ferocity that just as they were about to cum they heard a resounding crack from deep within the bed frame and were suddenly shifted to one side. Too close to care, they finished, but afterward they laughed so hard that the neighbors pounded on the walls just as they had in response to their screams. Unable to afford a new bed for two weeks until Robbie held up a liquor store, they slept crooked and happy in one another’s arms.

The days in solitary slipped by as fast as could be expected, and when Robbie shuffled out the first thing he did was make his way to the shower block to take a scalding, scrubbing rinse under the water. Having cleaned himself of the grime, he was allowing the hot stream to soak into his cot-sore muscles when a voice piped up beside him.

“Hello again, handsome.” Rubbing his eyes, Robbie saw the same blue eyed man he’d encountered before leering at him from the next stall. “Want some company?”

Staring, Robbie looked around at the empty shower stalls and swallowed, “Yeah.” He said gruffly. The man came over to his side, resting his hands on Robbie’s firm chest. Robbie flipped him over to face the wall.

“You want me to fuck you?” Robbie growled, pinching down on his shoulder.

“Yes,  _ fuck. _ ” He breathed, face pressed up against the shower wall. Robbie spit into his hand, lubing up his cock, then did the same to the man’s entrance before spreading him and thrusting forward. “Oh fuck,  _ yes! _ ” He gasped as Robbie burrowed inside.

Closing his eyes, Robbie hammered the man into the tile, noticing he was frantically trying to stroke his own cock. 

“ _ Yes, fuck me! Fuck me! _ ” He cried, and Robbie clamped a hand over his mouth, pressing his forehead into his back as his hips rocketed forward. Still able to hear his moans and feel him panting against his fingers, Robbie gritted his teeth as the man’s body tightened around his sensitive cock, causing Robbie’s knees to buckle slightly, jerking of his hips growing unstable as his mouth fell open with a broken whimper, cumming hard and fast and dirty.

Withdrawing and pushing back to the opposite wall, Robbie crossed his arms over himself. Turning, the other man trailed his fingers over Robbie’s dark, wet chest hair and he flinched away.

“Okay then, handsome. If that’s how you want it.” He nodded, but Robbie just stared at the floor. The man left and Robbie stood under the showerhead for a while, mind racing, before toweling off and heading back to his bunk.

***

Turning the page, Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He’d never been much for reading, but with all this free time he decided to take it up again, remembering how much he enjoyed it as a kid. The book he was working through now,  _ Lincoln in the Bardo _ by George Saunders, was excellent, but he’d stayed up too late with it and now his eyes were tired. 

“Wheadlan.” A knock came at the opening of his cell. Robbie turned and saw a guard in the entrance. “You got a visitor. Come on.” Nodding, Robbie marked his place in the book and followed the guard to the visitor’s area. There was only one person who would come to see him. He really didn’t think she would come all this way unasked. Sure, he could refuse to go out there, could tell the guard to say he wouldn’t come. But Robbie wasn’t that cruel.

Shuffling nervously in front of the glass, Robbie sat down across from Abbi, taking half a glance at her before staring at the table. She had on her yellow sun dress, the same dress she wore the day Robbie asked her to marry him.  _ Why does she have to look so fucking pretty? _

__ Picking up the phone, Robbie held it silently to his ear. He could hear her breathing.

“What, so you’re not going to talk to me either?” Robbie didn’t need to look at her face to know she was upset. 

“Hey, Abbi.” 

Abbi narrowed her eyes. “Hey? Is that all I get? After all our time together, and I stand by you through all this shit, I drive here for five hours, and you’re saying  _ hey _ to me?”

Robbie met her eyes. Wide and stormy, the phone shook in Abbi’s hand as she stared back at him. “I’m sorry.” Robbie said in a small voice.

“What are you sorry for?” Abbi’s jaw clenched.

Shrugging, Robbie picked at the chipping paint on the table. “I don’t know…”

“You better fucking figure it out, Robbie.” Nose flaring, Abbi tilted her head. “Because I’ve been writing letters and nothing. No calls. I mean, I didn’t know if you were…” she brought a trembling hand to her forehead for a second, closing her eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry I made you worry.” Robbie swallowed. “But it’s like I said. We can’t be together. You deserve someone better.”

“ _ And who the fuck are you to make that choice for me, Robert Wheadlan?! _ ” Pounding on the glass, Robbie jumped in shock as Abbi stood out of her seat, breathing hard, face enraged.

A guard approached “Ma’am, if you don’t calm down, we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

Nodding, she sat down, hands trembling. “Listen to me, Robbie. I want  _ you.  _ I love  _ you.”  _ Staring into his eyes unblinking, Abbi pressed her hand to the glass. “I’m going to marry  _ you.  _ And I’ll be proud to be your wife.”

Robbie shook his head. “But Abbi—“ 

“No, Robbie.” She slapped her hand as forcefully against the glass as she could without drawing the attention of the guard. “Do you still love me?”

Studying her determined face, Robbie knew there was only one answer. “Yes.” He said with a shuttering exhale.

“Good. I love you, too.” Still fuming with residual rage, Abbi said it in the same tone she used for ‘ _ would you take out the goddamn garbage already’  _ but a smile broke across Robbie’s face just the same, feeling foreign after many dreary weeks. “Now, I looked into it,” Abbi rummaged in her purse. “And we can get married while you’re in here. In fact, I already filled out my half of the forms.” She held them up for him to see and Robbie leaned on his elbow, blinking at her in admiration.

“That’s...that’s really sweet, baby. But don’t you want more? I mean,” Robbie looked around the room. “I don’t think this is exactly the venue my princess had in mind.”

Abbi shook her head. “I don’t care. I just want you. Plus…” Biting her lip, Abbi eyed him coyly. “Married couples are allowed to have conjugal visits.”

Gasping, Robbie’s fingers splayed on the table. “Oh fuck, that’s  _ right! _ ” He sat back in the chair, bringing a hand to his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“Oh honey, it’s  _ all _ I’ve been thinking about.” She winked at him. 

Robbie smiled. “I love you so fucking much, baby.”

“I love you, too, Robbie.” Their hands met against the glass before Abbi had to leave. Returning to his cell, for the first time in weeks Robbie felt free.

***

It took almost two months to get through all the paperwork and red tape, but the day finally arrived. Fingernails digging into the arms of the chair and eyeing the man in the mirror warily, Robbie visited the prison barber, allowing someone other than Abbi or himself to cut his hair for the first time in his adult life. It was harrowing, and it cost more of his commissary than he was comfortable forking over, but Robbie had to admit he looked sharp as he ran a hand over his dark brown hair.

Waiting in the visitor’s area with two guards and the Justice of the Peace, Robbie’s hands crawled over themselves. He glanced at the clock. It would be just their luck that today would be the day that Tanya’s crappy jalopy would break down on the way to the prison. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Robbie was exhaling when the door opened and there she was.

Abbi’s hair was half up in loose black waves dotted with small white flowers. Her long, white lace gown perfectly hugged her curves, gliding over the floor, making it appear as though she floated toward him. Smiling with her signature blood red lips, Abbi smiled and already Robbie could feel the tears threatening his eyes.

“Hey, baby girl.” Reaching out, he caressed her arms. “You’re so beautiful.”

Shifting her bouquet of roses to one hand, Abbi stroked his face. 

“Alright, are we ready to begin?” The Justice clapped his hands together. Abbi and Robbie nodded, facing one another and holding hands. Robbie barely hear the words of the ceremony, so mesmerized was he by Abbi’s eyes, the color of the sea and just as easy to get lost in. His face hurt from smiling and when the Justice prompted him, Robbie didn’t hear the first time until he nudged him with an elbow.

“Hmm, what’s that?” 

“I asked if you prepared your own vows.” The Justice looked between them expectantly.

“Oh yeah, right.” Robbie nodded, fishing around in his pocket while Abbi reached into her cleavage, a subtle gesture, but incredibly sexy, causing a slow smirk to spread across Robbie’s face.

Tilting his head, Robbie lifted a hand to thread a strand of hair behind her ear. “Why don’t you go first, baby?”

“Okay,” Abbi smiled, unfolding her paper. “Robbie,” she took his hand again. “No one has ever loved me the way you love me. You make me feel seen, heard, and respected. You make me laugh when nothing’s funny. You make me happy when everything is awful. You make every day more beautiful than the last.” Her voice began to break, and Abbi lifted a finger under her eye. “I am honored to become your wife, and I will spend my days looking forward to the moments we share. I love you, Robbie.”

Squeezing her hand, Robbie brought it to his lips, blinking rapidly. The Justice indicated it was his turn, and Robbie looked down at the sheet before him. 

“Now, um…” he cleared his throat. “I never was the best with words, but when I first saw you, Abbi, there was something inside of me,” he swallowed. “Something that recognized you. It was like I’d been walking around looking for you for all these years and there you were, just waiting for me. And the first time,” Robbie ground his teeth together. “The first time I said I loved you and you said it back I couldn’t believe it.” His voice and hands began to shake as tears fell on the paper. “Because how could this woman, this lovely creature who shouldn’t even be looking at me, love me back?” Crumpling the paper, Robbie shoved it in his pocket and took Abbi’s face in his hands. “And now you’re here and you’re marrying me.” Robbie shook his head “And baby, I still can’t believe it.” Letting out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sob, Robbie caressed her cheek, Abbi’s tears smearing her makeup as she kissed his hand.

They exchanged simple silver bands, Robbie sliding it over Abbi’s finger alongside her engagement ring, hands trembling slightly as they beamed at one another.

“With the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The Justice of the Peace gestured to them and Robbie’s arms encircled Abbi’s waist, drawing her near as their lips joined, Abbi draping herself around his shoulders and sinking in as their tears mingled on one another’s cheeks. 

The guards signed their marriage license as witnesses and Abbi and Robbie were led down a winding hallway. Abbi had never been this deep inside of the prison before, and already she was feeling claustrophobic. She couldn’t imagine how Robbie dealt with the sensation everyday over the past few months, much less how he would face it in the years to come. 

Approaching a door with large block lettering stating ‘CONJUGALS,’ the guard swiped a key card, opening the door half an inch and pausing.

“You get three hours. Condoms and stuff inside. Buzzer next to the door if you need anything or finish up early.”

Abbi almost burst out laughing at the thought of finishing early.  _ Three hours? Give Robbie three days and he’ll still be making me scream. _

Door closing behind them, Robbie’s mouth fused to hers, pushing her up against the wall. Hands pawing at her breasts, Abbi suddenly regretted her choice in apparel, the dozens of buttons down the back of her dress proving inconvenient as Robbie turned her around and fought to undo them with his nimble fingers, breathing hard. Abbi grabbed the hem of his prison-issue shirt and pulled it overhead, reveling in his strong chest and arms she’d missed so much. 

Lips locked, they made their way toward the bed, Robbie unhooking her bra and shrugging out of his pants as he went. 

Abbi’s fingers ghosted over the curve of his cock through his boxers. “Why,  _ hello there,  _ husband.” She smiled against his mouth.

Pulling back, Robbie blinked, a crooked smirk on his face. “I have a  _ wife. _ ” He looked genuinely surprised and Abbi laughed. 

“Indeed you do.” She ruffled his hair.

“Hmm…” Robbie pushed her back on the bed, peeling off Abbi’s panties. “I wonder if fucking my wife is anything like fucking my girlfriend.”

Abbi raised her eyebrows. “You better come find out.” Boxers falling into a puddle on the floor, Robbie climbed on top of Abbi, fingers dancing between her thighs. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” Kissing her neck, Robbie spun on her clit.

Clinging to his shoulders, Abbi grew moist on his hand. “Fuck, Robbie, yes. I missed you. I love the way you touch me,  _ don’t stop! _ ” Inserting two fingers inside of her, Robbie twiddled her clit with his thumb until Abbi couldn’t maintain their kisses anymore, quivering beneath him and panting his name. 

Dropping down without pretext, Robbie patted Abbi’s ass and rolled onto his back. “Come on, baby girl. Sit on my face.”

“You sure?” Abbi pinched her belly self-consciously. “I think I gained a few pounds since last time. Maybe I’m too heavy for that now…”

Robbie forced her to look in his eyes. “Princess, don’t be ridiculous.” He brushed a kiss to her forehead. “I want that pussy on my face. Saddle up.”

Smiling demurely, Abbi placed a knee on either side of Robbie’s head and lowered herself a little, but Robbie’s strong arms reached up, snatched her hips, and dragged her down to his face, positioning her clit directly above his eager mouth.

It was less than a minute before Abbi was bearing down, eye twitching. “ _ Oh fuck! Oh Robbie! I’m—I’m— _ “ but she couldn’t articulate quite what was happening as Robbie consumed her; odd, shaking screams that seemed to echo from some deep cavern within her pouring from her mouth as she shamelessly humped his sharp jaw. Abbi couldn’t tell where one orgasm ended and the other began, resting her forehead on the headboard like a drunk on the bathroom floor after one too many drinks, her lower half seemed to move independently, thighs pumping her into Robbie’s talented tongue again and again as his wide palms slapped her ass, leaving a pleasant sting. 

“ _ Rob—Robbie! Fuck! FUCK! _ ” Hand underneath his head now, smothering him against her, screams almost sobs, Robbie didn’t seem to mind, if anything he was spurred on by her enthusiasm, sucking her with such voracity as Abbi dripped down his face that the room went hazy for a moment and the only sound Abbi heard was the whooshing of her own blood.

Abbi had to roll off, she couldn’t take anymore. Laying on her side she still shivered every so often as the residual shocks zapped through her. Robbie played with her hair, tenderly touching her arm while she came down. 

Once she felt like she had herself together a little bit, Abbi caught sight of Robbie’s erection and grinned. “Mmm, yes. Fuck me.” She kissed him, pumping his cock lightly and guiding Robbie between her legs. Robbie grabbed for the bowl of condoms on the bedside stand and began to open one.

“Oh, we don’t need that. I stayed on birth control.” Abbi continued kissing him.

Breaking away, Robbie started to open it again. “We should use one though, just in case.”

“Why?” Abbi narrowed her eyes. “I mean, if you’re really worried about it I can get a morning after pill tomorrow. Come on. I really wanna  _ feel _ you.” She took the condom from his hand.

“Abbi, I really think we should.” Robbie reached for it again and she looked at him in confusion. Robbie stared back at her, bit his lip, then rolled off and sat up on the bed.

“Fuck.” He sighed. “I really didn’t...Now’s not the time to talk about this but...fuck, fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” Robbie ran a hand over his face.

Abbi joined him at the head of the bed, placing a hand on one of his thick thighs. “Robbie, what’s going on?”

“Baby, um…” he squeezed her leg. “We have to use one.”

She shook her head. “Why? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I, um…” Robbie’s shoulders curved inward, one arm crossing to grab the opposite elbow. He began chewing on his own tongue and had to look away from her questioning eyes. “I kind of...did something. With someone. In here.” Robbie’s voice got progressively smaller with each word, and his face flushed.

Mouth open, Abbi didn’t speak for a full minute. “Oh, I…I see.” She nodded, swallowing. 

Robbie was sitting on the edge of the bed now, facing the wall and nearly doubled over on himself. “I’m so sorry, baby.” He said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Abbi blinked rapidly. “This, um...this person.” She cleared her throat. “Do you care about them? Or was it just...you know…?”

“No.” Robbie shook his head. “Nothing like that. Just...just something I did in the moment.” Robbie felt Abbi’s hands at his back, then her arms wrapping around him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Do you still…” his voice went up a couple of notes. “Do you still love me?”

Nodding against his shoulder, Abbi pressed a kiss to his skin. “Of course I do, Robbie. I mean, I’m not happy about it. But I’m realistic. I know that we might have to make our own rules to get through this together.”

Robbie took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Thank you, baby. And, um…” he closed his eyes. “If you, you know. If you found someone just for a night. I would understand, too. I know it’s going to be a long time, and, um...I know we aren’t going to be able to do this very often.” Saying nothing, Abbi massaged his back lightly. 

After a bit of silence she pushed back his hair. “If you are going to...do that, though. Take some of the condoms, okay? I want you healthy more than anything.” 

Robbie nodded. “Fuck baby, I’m so sorry. Our honeymoon and I ruined the whole mood.” He put his face in his hands.

“Oh,” Abbi tilted up his chin. “I think we can get it back.” Meeting his soft pink lips, Abbi directed Robbie on top of her, coaxing his cock with her delicate fingers. Caressing her breasts, Robbie paused to apply a condom, teasing her clit with the head of his cock and looking between her eyes. Abbi gave him a little nod and he slid inside, groaning at the familiar pressure of her body around him. Holding still, Robbie bit his lip. He’s been dreaming about this for months, and he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

Swiveling forward, Abbi’s hips came to meet his and soon the only sounds filling the room were their clapping flesh and gentle moans as they rocked together. Robbie’s fingers passed over her clit, and he watched Abbi’s face as it scrunched up, her nails digging into his back as she called out his name and constricted around him. Grabbing one of the pillows, Robbie folded it and put it underneath her ass to elevate her hips, and he began pounding into her with abandon, dipping down every so often to catch her lips and whisper, “ _ I love you. _ ”

Abbi held on to his broad shoulders, gazing into Robbie’s stormy blue eyes, both of them approaching the precipice of their passion at once as one another’s names formed on their lips like a silent prayer. 

Sweating and entangled, they fought for oxygen. Robbie looked at the clock and saw they had only about half an hour remaining. He peppered kisses over every inch of Abbi’s face he could reach, rolling onto his back while keeping himself inside, cradling her and rocking them gently back and forth. Abbi hummed in contentment on top of him, lips dragging over his sculpted jaw as his large hands rubbed the small of her back.

“I love you so fucking much.” Robbie’s muffled voice said near her ear.

Smiling, Abbi played with his sweat-soaked hair. “I love you, too, Robbie.”

A knock came at the door. “Five minutes.”

Sighing dejectedly, Abbi climbed off and began retrieving her clothes from the floor while Robbie did the same. He helped her do up the buttons on her dress, still stunned by her ethereal beauty. Walking back to the visitor’s center, they held hands in silence. The guard kindly gave them a moment to say goodbye. Holding one another, Robbie brought his lips to Abbi’s ear.

“Love you forever, Abbi.”

Getting on her toes, Abbi did the same. “Love you forever, Robbie.” She whispered. With a last kiss they parted, and Robbie watched as the train of her dress slipped out of the green door. In that moment Robbie knew that even if he were with her on the outside, an eternity of time would never be enough.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who took the time to read. I really loved writing this one. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
